You Belong With Me
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Ed and Frankie. Frankie and Ed. It has always been them. AU. [From Mansfield With Love webseries]


Disclaimer: _Mansfield Park_ and _From Mansfield With Love_, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen and Foot in the Door Theatre.

Author's Note: Inspired by Wesley Buckeridge and Holly Truslove. Thank you!

* * *

You Belong With Me

Ed was too young to recall the first time he met Frankie. According to his mom he'd quietly sat beside Mrs. Price on the couch, carefully held the baby on his lap, giggling when Frankie waved her arms and laughed at him. The boy then had declared he wanted her to be his sister (to his Aunt Norris's complete horror).

No, Ed did not remember their first meeting. But he could believe that from the beginning he viewed Frankie like a sister, part of his family, to be looked after, protected, and loved.

* * *

Once she was big enough to totter about and reach out her arms, it happened without fail. During the Prices' and Bertrams' get-togethers, the children tumbling out of the cars (bursting with pent-up impatience and energy) and rushing off, eager to play…

"Ed!"

The called boy would stop, and look to see Frankie running as fast as her short legs allowed after him. A bright smile lit his face as he held out a hand towards her, calling, "Come on, Frankie!" waiting for the little girl to catch up. Her own face aglow, Frankie grasped two of Ed's fingers.

And as time passed…each time he was chased, called after, Ed now went back, meeting Frankie halfway before they went on to join the others (sometimes he giving the girl a piggyback ride). Then, finally, to where he remained by her side as soon as they jumped out of the cars, shortening his strides to match hers, her small hand swallowed by his warm, secure one.

"Why?"

He'd grin. "She's Franks."

After that no one batted an eye over all the hand-holding between the two children.

* * *

He was eleven, sprawled out on the floor, making a play-doh dragon. Suddenly pausing, Ed looked up.

"You're my best friend, Frankie," he whispered happily.

The red-haired girl glanced up from her own play-doh. Slowly she smiled.

"You're my best friend, too!"

"Always."

"Always."

They pinky-swore on it.

* * *

It was sweet, people secretly agreed behind their backs.

How inseparable the two were. How they often seemed to read each other's minds. How they could be so dorky, nerdy, adorable over the merest thing. How they frequently giggled, heads close to together, sharing an inside joke. How the hand-holding continued to be alive and well. Plus all the lingering touches and long shared looks. And the cuddling.

…Especially the cuddling.

No one could recollect there _not_ being cuddling, truthfully. Old photo albums provided dozens of pictures of a young Ed holding Frankie, cheeks extra chubby, eyes sparkling. The cuddling spilled over into primary school, which was understandable, and cute. Then it carried on into secondary school; that had resulted in a few raised eyebrows.

Once when one of Ed's friends teasingly asked about it during book club, Frankie had turned bright red and attempted to shift from where she was tucked into her friend's side and move her chair away. Scowling, Ed had drawn the girl back, arm tightening around her, his relaxed posture changing to protectiveness and irritation.

"And why not? I can hug my best friend if I want!"

While the answer was directed to his friend, however, the teenager's focus was completely on Frankie, steadily gazing at her, conviction and reassurance in his voice. Gradually, the girl's embarrassment and worry faded, replaced by gratitude. The stiffness left her body and she snuggled back against Ed, whom smiled down at her.

Naturally, the cuddling escalated; Frankie eventually nicknamed Ed her "giant teddy bear" to his delight. In unison they'd say with a laugh and shrug, "I know," whenever someone commented how cute the two of them were together.

(They totally missed the exasperated and disbelieving looks from their classmates, friends, and family.)

* * *

"Come with us, Ed?"

"Sorry, sis, can't. I'm going to see _Jupiter Ascending_."

Rhea laughed. "Frankie finally convinced you?"

Ed chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. I'm going to the movies with Mary."

One would have thought he had just declared his intention to propose to Lady Gaga with how the dinner party abruptly screeched to a halt, forks stopped halfway to mouths, glasses set down with loud thumps; Tom, about to signal the waiter, froze, bug-eyed. Ed blinked, surprised by his family's silence and stares.

"How exactly is seeing _Jupiter Ascending_ helping Mary with her work?" Julia found her tongue first.

Her brother blushed. "It isn't. For work."

"So wait. This is going to be…like a date?" Rhea jumped in, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah! I mean—"

"A wine-and-dine, hand-holding date _date?_" Julia said.

Nodding, Ed replied, "Mary and I have really hit it off. And, well, I'm hoping we can be more than just friends."

His sisters gaped at him as though he was sprouting broccoli out of his ears.

Rory looked baffled. "Does Frankie know?" He grunted when his fiancée poked him in the side with her elbow.

Ed blinked at the young man, caught off guard by the question. "Oh, yes." _When doesn't she know what's going on with me? _he wondered with a small smile.

Wide-eyed, Julia demanded, "You…you are _okay_ with all this?"

"Of course I am." Ed was growing more and more confused.

"_Both_ of you are okay with this?" Tom pressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes!" Ed exclaimed, frustrated. "What does Frankie have to do with it?"

Julia soundlessly opened and closed her mouth. Rory gave the impression of a sad, abandoned puppy. Rhea looked dangerous, waving her fork in small circles. Tom slapped his hand over his face.

"Fremund sinking…idiots…why…little," were the only bits Ed could make out while his brother mumbled into his hand. Tom jerked his head up. "I need another drink."

"Ed," Rhea's voice dripped with exasperation, "the only girl you've ever held hands with is Frankie!"

He had no clue what that was supposed to mean.

* * *

Three days later, his sister's words bounced about his brain, on a loop. Seated on the couch, cupping his hands in his lap, Ed watched Frankie put _The Lego Movie_ into the DVD player.

"How was your date today?" she asked, fiddling with the remote.

He hesitated a moment before responding, "It was nice."

And it had been. Nice. Seeing _Jupiter Ascending_ with Mary, walking out of the theatre hand-in-hand with her, getting lunch at his favorite restaurant, strolling through the village with the young woman leaning against him, his arm wrapped about her shoulders. _Nice_. A nice date. And yet—

"I'm happy for you, Ed."

Frankie's quiet, sincere words interrupted his thoughts. Briefly she met his gaze before looking away and plopping down on the opposite end of the couch.

Nerves slipping behind disappointment, Ed swallowed hard. "We aren't going out again," he blurted.

Finger hovering over the remote's play button, she turned to him. "Oh, Ed, I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Frowning slightly, he reached out to grasp her arm and tugged lightly. Frankie gave him a questioning look. A second time he tugged, firmer. "Franks, please."

This time she came, scooting across the cushion to curl up tentatively beside to him. He sighed quietly in relief as she settled next to him.

_"__The only girl…"_

Carefully, Ed pulled her closer, his right arm curving around her body as usual. Then he placed his left hand over Frankie's which lay on her knee, laced their fingers together. He sensed Frankie staring at their joined hands, and examined them also.

_"…__you've ever held hands with."_

Something in him eased. Here. Here was what he couldn't put his finger on, had sensed was wrong during his time with Mary. What an idiot he was!

"Mary…the date was nice." He paused when Frankie twisted her neck to meet his eyes. Ed's heart skipped a beat. He squeezed her hand. "But this is where I belong. Have always belonged," he admitted fondly. Gently he kissed her cheek.

She blushed. "Here?" she asked, melting him with the hope shining in her eyes.

"With you," Ed whispered against her lips.

* * *

Ed and Frankie felt like the last ones let in on a secret when they shared the news that they were now dating.

"Bro, you two have been together since day one."

"Fredmund lives!"

"Knew best friends didn't cuddle _that_ much."

"Thanks for making it official."

"Finally! We're so happy for you, aren't we, pug?"

THE END


End file.
